Gemstones
by NeoExplosion
Summary: What happens when Spike is transported to Earth? And who will he meet?


**A/N: Readers, this is for you. I know that the people that follow me as an author either follow me for PJO or parodies, or both, but this is different. Like, completely different. This is the first, and last MLP fic that I will post. It's not even my normal genre, since this is romance, not humor. It's kinda a warm-up since I plan on writing a romance PJO fic. So if you don't like this, don't read, and if you do, thanks! I posted it all as an one-shot for only one notification. And to all MLP FIM fans: Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Part 1

Just Another Average Day

_"Lady Rarity, I am here to rescue you!"_

_"Oh Spike, you are my handsome knight in shining armor! How can I ever repay you?"_

_"With a kiss, perhaps?"_

"Spike, stop making out with your pillow already and wake up!"

"Whhhhhaaaaaaat?"

"I said, stop making out with your pillow already and wake up! It's already noon!"

That helped me wake up. I was out of bed and dusting the shelves, trying to catch up on my morning chores, when Twilight interrupted me.

"Now Spike, I'm sorry that I had to wake you up so early, but today is an important day."

"What's happening today again?"

"Well Spike, do you remember when Princess Luna gave me those summons to go to Canterlot for alicorn training with her?"

"Yeah, of course! You wouldn't stop trotting around the house with that giant smile on your face."

"Today I have to leave to Canterlot to start the training. I'm going to be gone for a week."

"Oh, who's going to watch the library while we're gone?"

"Not we Spike, just me. You are going to watch the library while I'm gone."

I rubbed the back of my head in nervousness. Twilight was really trusting me to watch the library for her? Suddenly I felt very happy that she could trust me with that.

"I already have my things packed, and my train is leaving in an hour. Are you sure you can handle it?"

I quickly nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay then, I've got to go. I'm going to miss you, my number one assistant."

She trotted over and hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Twilight."

And with that, she levitated her bag over to her and walked out the door. But before she left, she turned to me and said one last thing.

"Oh, and Spike?"

"Yes, Twilight?"

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders are coming over today to find new things to do. I have to go now, or I'll miss my train. Bye, Spike!"

"Bye, Twilight!"

After she left, she magically closed the door, leaving me to my chores. So I had started to work on my chores for a few hours, and I was almost done. Suddenly, a giant force came into the library.

Nah, it was just the CMC. But they sure did come in loud enough to be a force. Applebloom was the first to trot over to me.

"Hey, Spike!"

"Hey, Applebloom! Oh, and hi Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo!"

"Hey, um Spike, me and the Crusaders were kinda wonderin' if you could help us with with what we have planned today."

"Sure Applebloom, what do you guys need?"

The little fillies looked kinda nervous. Suddenly, Scootaloo spoke up.

"We wanted to know if we could borrow one of Twilight's old potion sets?"

"Sure," I replied, "But you guys should probably do it in the library, so I can make sure you guys don't do any of the dangerous stuff."

"Thank you Spike!" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

"It's no problem, here let me go get them."

So then I walked over to where Twilight kept all of her sciencey-stuff, and grabbed what looked like a potion set. I brought it over to the Crusaders so they could start. Applebloom already had a potion book in her hoof, and was reading the potion out loud.

"Look, girls, this potion says it'll take us on an adventure! Lets do this one y'all!"

"Hey everypony, I brought the-"

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER POTION BREWERS! YAY!"

They screamed so loud that I thought my ears were bleeding. So I left the stuff there on the counter, and I left them to their Crusading. I went back to finish up my chores. I had just finished the list when I heard screaming. I ran over to the Crusaders as fast as I could.

"Spike, this potion's gone loco! One minute we're stirring it, the next it starts making lightning and shocking us!" Applebloom exclaimed.

Then Sweetie Belle started rambling,

"WhatdowedoSpikeohmygoshitssoscaryandiwannagoHOME! "

So I tried to start thinking, but with all their screaming, I couldn't think of anything.

"Everybody be quiet so I can think!" I yelled. They stopped panicking and stared at me, scared. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Sweetie Belle, hand me the potion book on the page you guys were on!"

She quickly handed it over to me, and I started reading as fast as I could.

"Here it is! Some one has to drink it or the zaps will get bigger and bigger until it hurts someone! It's my fault that you guys did this, so I have to fix it. Scootaloo, hand me that potion."

"But Spike-"

"Scootaloo..."

She handed it over to me and I chugged it down as quick as I could. It tasted disgusting, like a rotten piece of bread. And then everything got dark, and the Crusaders were gone.

/)(^3^)(\

Part 2

My Claws!

And that is the story of how I, Spike the Dragon, ended up in this weird place. I woke up and I felt hot sand all around me. It was really different from the grass in Equestria. So I wanted to walk around and see what was with this place. Then I could see a figure standing over me.

It was a thing with a brown color, like a bagel or muffin, and a short coffee brown mane. But what really struck out were these large, piercing blue eyes.

"What the heck are you?" It screamed.

"I'm Spike the dragon. And who are you?"

"I'm Lisa, Lisa the human. How did you get here?" I could tell that she was starting to calm down. I wasn't sure what to do, so I asked her where I was.

"So, Lisa, would you happen to know where we are?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we're right outside of Saint Mary's Orphanage. We're fifty miles outside of Alberquerque, so we're like the only building for miles. Now onto the important question; how did you get here?"

So I started to explain what had happened today, and a little bit about Ponyville, Equestria, Twilight, her friends, and myself. When I was done, Lisa started asking questions.

"So instead of humans, ponies are the dominant race? And they can talk? And you're a dragon? Where are your wings? Where is Equestria? Can I visit? Can you show me that fire message thing you do?"

All of her questions were starting to give me a headache. She was getting worse than Pinkie Pie!

"Yes, yes, yes, I don't know, I also don't know, maybe, and yes."

So I stood up, and Lisa was four feet taller than me! I felt like a midget. But then I blew out my fire, and Lisa stopped talking.

"Woah Spike," she said, "That was soooooo cool! And look, a letter came!"

I looked in front of me and saw that she was right. But before I could grab it, Lisa bent over and snatched it up.

"Here, Spike, I'll read it for you. Dear Spike, It has come to my attention that you have transported yourself to another world. I am preparing a portal spell to bring you home. It will take three days to prepare, and three days to cast. So you have six days to adapt to this new world. I am sending you a package seperately with a potion to turn you into whatever form you need to be to adapt. There are only two others in Equestria, so choose your form wisely. This potion is permanent, unless you cast a spell to revert you to your original form. When you return, I will cast it. Also enclosed is one-hundred dollars, and clothing for one day. I will not be informing Twilight of your predicament, since it will distract her from her training. I will send someone to watch the library in your place. I hope that you come home safely, Spike. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

So I blew my fire out again to receive the princess's package. Just like she said, there was a potion, some clothes, and a stack of green paper, which I assumed was money. Lisa started to speak again, "OMG Spike we can have you turn into a human and you can pretend to be an orphan! We'll say that you were on a desert hike and your parents were attacked or something. Oh, and tommorow, Ms. Sheldon is taking us shopping, so you can use your money there! Yay! This is going to be soooo much fun!"

And then Lisa did something that suprised me. She bent down and kissed me on the cheek. Suddenly I felt tingly and kinda happy. But I pushed that aside and drank the potion.

There was a big flash, and then I felt sore all over. Everything felt more hot, and I couldn't feel my spines anymore. My legs felt longer, and so did my arms. I looked at my hands, and my claws were gone. Instead of claws I had these weird brown sticks that bent. At the tips of those sticks, they had mini claws. I noticed that my feet also had those sticks, too. I moved hy arm to touch my head, and I felt something fuzzy up there, like a mane. I pulled one of the hairs, and it was black. Like Nightmare Moon black. But I stopped staring at myself because Lisa screamed.

"Aaahahhhahahahh!" She screamed.

"What's wrong now?" I said.

"Well, you're NAKED!"

"So? In Equestria we're all normally naked."

"Here people tend to normally wear clothes. Or you might get arrested. You kinda have to."

"What's arrested mean?"

"It means you go to jail."

"What's that?"

"Seriously? It's like a place that you can't leave for a long time. How do people in Equestria get punished?"

"Well, Princess Celestia will banish them to the moon for a thousand years or the elements of harmony will turn them to stone for-"

"A thousand years?"

"Yeah, exactly!"

"As interesting as this is, you need to put clothes on NOW!"

So I started to get to work. I put on what looked like shorts first, and then some socks. Then I put on pants, and some green sneakers Celestia packed. How she knew they would fit beats me. As I was about to put on my purple shirt, Lisa started to say something.

"It's a shame," she said.

I replied, "What's a shame?"

"That you look so good without a shirt."

"What?"

"Nothing! I meant that your shirt looked so good, it's a shame it isn't mine!" She said nervously, shifting her eyes from side to side. Then I started to focus on her eyes. They were startlingly blue, like a piece of frozen sky. I couldn't help but stare at them...

"Earth to Spike!"

"Huh? What?"

"You were going all dreamy eyed for a second. Is it a side effect of the potion?"

"Um, yeah, sure..."

So we started to walk over to the building, and Lisa was talking about the orphanage. But I couldn't help but think about her. Like, why was I staring at her? What did she say about me earlier? _And why are her eyes so darn pretty?_

Before I could think of any answers, Lisa asked me something.

"So, Spike, how old are you?"

"Well, Twilight said she hatched me when she was five, and she's twenty now, so I guess I'm fifteen? But I'm still a baby dragon."

"What the heck? I'm fifteen, and I'm in no way a baby. How old do dragons even get?"

"No one really knows. No one's seen a dragon die yet."

"Oh."

So we walked the rest of the way in silence, neither of us saying anything. Then we arrived at the building. I followed Lisa inside the doors.

"Mrs. Davey?" Lisa asked, "We have a new orphan!"

"I'm coming Lisa!" Someone said, who I assumed was Mrs. Davey. The assumed Mrs. Davey then came into view. She had blond hair, glasses, and only a couple inches taller than Lisa. But she looked different, more curvier? It's not like Lisa didn't have any, it's just that Mrs. Davey's were more noticeable. I guess that's what seperated girls from adults, like cutie marks back home. But I was snapped out of my thinking, because Mrs. Davey started to talk to me.

"So Lisa tells me your name is Spike. I'm going to fill out paperwork on you, so you need to answer every question honestly. Okay?"

"Got it."

"So, Spike, is that your real name?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"It just seemed like more of a nickname. What's your last name?"

I had to think about this. Spike Sparkle? Nah, too corny. Spike Apple? That's not cool. Spike Pie? Too food-y. Spike Dash? They would think that's a fake name too... I got it!

"Spike Smith."

Granny Smith would be proud.

"Okay Spike, when was your birthday?"

"January 3, 1998."

I actually didn't know my birthday here, but Lisa told me hers was in January, and that she was born in 1998, so I went with it.

"So you're fifteen, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And your address?"

I didn't know what to say, but luckily Lisa thought of something.

"Mrs. Davey, Spike's old house burned down, so he and his parents were moving. They didn't tell him where, so he doesn't know."

"Okay then, thank you. Okay, one last thing, where were you born?"

"Um... In this little village that doesn't have a name and I don't know where it is."

"Okay then... you can share a room with Lisa, since she is all alone in hers. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, I will."

So Lisa started to walk me over to her room. When we got there, we started another conversation.

"Um, Spike?"

"Yeah Lisa?"

"I have a question for you, but it's kinda sensitive."

I wondered what it could be, so I replied, "Go ahead."

"Are you an orphan in Equestria? Or do you have dragon parents there?"

"Actually, I'm an orphan there, too. I don't know who my parents are. All I know is that Celestia raised me and Twilight is like my sister, even if they are ponies."

"Oh. I have another question, but this one isn't sensitive. If you don't normally wear clothes in Equestria, how did you know how to put on the clothes Celestia sent?"

"Oh, well for parties and stuff like that we wear clothes. Actually my friend Rarity makes clothes for a living. She's the most beautiful pony to ever live."

I noticed something like a scowl on Lisa's face after that, but she quickly covered it up. So she asked me some more questions about Equestria, and I told her more about Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and of course, Rarity, and the adventures we've gone on. Lisa laughed whenever I talked about Twilight naming me the new Rainbow Dash. And the Cutie Mark Crusaders brought a smile to her face. All of Pinkie Pie's antics cracked her up! I felt really happy seeing her smile, and felt my heart flutter.

But then I felt confused. I had only felt that way for Rarity. And speaking of Rarity, whenever I talked about her, Lisa didn't seem so happy anymore, like I had just ran over her dog. I was going to ask her about it, but then Jamie said she wanted to go to sleep. So she showed me to my bed, and we both fell asleep.

_"Spike, oh Spike, wherefore art thou, Spike? Come rescue me from this ferocious beast!"_

_"I am coming, Lady Rarity! Take that, horrid beast! And that! Hiyah!"_

_"__Oh Spike you've saved me again! How can I ever repay you?"_ _  
_

_"How about a-Lisa?"_

_"What's wrong Spike?"_

/)(^3^)(\

Chapter Three

What In Celestia is Bacon?

"What's wrong, Spike?"

_That was a weird dream._ It started like a normal one, but then my damsel was Lisa. I had always liked Rarity that way, but Lisa? _This won't work out! At least Rarity lives in Equestria! I can't ask Lisa to just drop every thing and come with me! Can I?_

"Spike, stop staring at me and get out of bed!"

I didn't even realize I was staring at Lisa. _But who could blame me with those eyes... Snap out of it Spike!_

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well, right now we're getting you ready to go to breakfast! I think the only thing we can do for you right now is brush your hair since you don't have anything else, am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay, I'll brush it for you."

So Lisa started to brush my hair for about five minutes, and then she exclaimed, "Done! Now turn around so I can look at my work!"

I did as she told me and turned around, finding myself staring at her big, blue eyes.

"Woah."

"What? Did you mess up my hair?" I replied.

"No, your hair is fine. I just moved it up and out of your eyes. And-"

"And what?" I was kinda worried. What was she staring at?

"Your eyes," she said, entranced, "They're so green!"

"What? Do people not have green eyes here? Will I look like a freak?"

"No, people have green eyes here. Like a dark green, or a pale green. Yours are like, really bright green! They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!"

"I have to disagree with you."

"What, why? Are Rarity's the most beautiful?"

She said it in a really spiteful way, as if Rarity was the most awful thing in the world. I had to muster up my courage to say what I was going to say next.

"No, yours are."

Lisa smiled, but quickly turned her head down. Was that a blush I saw on her face? No, it couldn't have been, why would she like me?

She turned back, blush gone, and said, "Spike, we better go to breakfast."

So then Lisa and I walked down to the cafeteria, and I saw about eight other kids there, but they were all smaller, like seven or eight, and I even saw what I assumed to be foal humans. But none of them were as old as Lisa or I.

Lisa leaned over to my ear and whispered, "They haven't met you before, so they're going to wanna ask you questions. Just answer yes or no, and eat your food."

I took it as good advice, and went with her to get food. I noticed that everyone just served themselves their food, so I grabbed a plate and got in line. I saw a tray that had cooked eggs, and got that. I then saw a tray that had some thin, brown strips. I didn't know what they were, but I saw a lot of people grabing it and I got some. I would ask Lisa what they were when we sat down. I grabbed an apple, and a bottle full of water. The first thing I thought when I grabbed that water bottle was, who puts water in a bottle?

I found Lisa and went to sit next to her. I started devouring the eggs, since I hadn't eaten since yesterday. Lisa watched me eat them in awe.

"Spike," she scolded, "Slow down, you're gonna choke! And the little kids are staring, too! You're gonna teach them bad manners!"

"Sorry Lisa." I replied.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you. Just slow down, okay? It's like you've never eaten eggs before."

"Whatever. Hey Lisa, can you tell me what these brown strips are? They don't have them back home."

"That's bacon, Spike. Try some, it's really good."

"Okay, I will. What's it made out of?"

I was just starting to chew my first bite when Lisa replied, "It's made out of pig."

My eyes bulged in shock and I spit it into my napkin. I couldn't believe I ate a pig! Applejack has some really sweet ones at home. And what would Fluttershy think? I told Lisa I was vegetarian and I traded my bacon with her for her salad. With that I took a bite into my apple.

"You know," I said,"These apples aren't as good as the ones at Sweet Apple Acres."

"Where's that?" One of the kids asked.

I panicked. No one had asked me stuff about where I was from before! So I thought about it and quickly said, "Oh, it's just an apple farm from where I used to live."

That wasn't the end of the interrogation. I was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Are your eyes contacts?"

"How did your parents die?"

"Why don't you like bacon?"

"Are you and Lisa dating?"

That last one caught me. I felt a blush creep up on my face. I turned, seeing Lisa was turned away from me.

"Ooooooh," one of the kids cooed,"They're boyfriend and girlfriend!"

The kids started to chant, "Spike and Lisa, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Not wanting to be asked anymore questions, I excused myself and ran up to Lisa's room. Lisa had followed me and sat down next to me on the bed.

"We're going shopping right now, so grab your money. I'm going to help you get everything you need!"

I stuffed my face in my pillow, feeling embarassed from earlier.

"Oh, and Spike? Don't let the kids get to you, we're just friends, alright?"

That's what I was afraid of.

But not wanting to feel awkward, I replied,"Of course, Lisa."

So I grabbed my money from where I had stowed, stuffed it down my pocket, and walked over to Lisa. We walked out to the front door, where Ms. Sheldon and the kids were waiting for us in the car.

/)(^3^)(\

Chapter Four

The Wonders of Wal-Mart

We had finally arrived at the mall. Ms. Sheldon took the little kids and let me and Lisa explore. Lisa immediately grabbed my hand, and I felt little butterflies in my stomach. But that couldn't have been possible! My love was exclusively for Rarity!

Lisa didn't think of that. She instead pulled me over to this big store.

"Behold Spike! The ever glorious glory of Wal-Mart! This is where we're going to get your necessities since things are cheaper here. After that, we can go get cool stuff!"

I nodded and followed her in.

"But before we do anything Spike, I'm gonna buy this disposable camera so you can bring it back with you and remember me. Give me your money and wait here."

I handed her the stack and she ran off to the register to buy the camera. I stood there in awe, taking in all of the store. Lisa then came back.

"Come on Spike," she said,"Let's go buy you your necessities."

First she dragged me down an isle with small tubes and cans.

"Spike, first thing on the list."

"I was supposed to make a list?"

"No, it was just an expression! I meant this is the first thing we need to get you! Now, this is called deodorant. You rub it underneath your armpits so you don't smell like crap. Got it?" I quickly nodded my head, and when Lisa wasn't looking, I sniffed my pits. I did need some deodorant.

"Spike, I grabbed a basket, so go ahead and drop this in. I picked the travel size for you, since you won't be needing it for long. We might as well get everything else travel size, too. I'll go grab them from the travel isle. Spike, bring the basket."

I steered it behind her and followed her to the next isle.

"Now this bottle is soap for your hair. You use it when you shower, and you can't take one of your seven hour bubble baths."

I groaned in complaint.

"Now this is soap for your body. And you use this thingy to scrub it on. And this bottle is what you rinse your mouth in in the morning, to clean it. I think that's all we need here. Let's move out!"

So she dragged me over to another isle, but this one full of clothes. Thinking that maybe Lisa would stop talking for awhile, I relaxed. But, I was about to be proved wrong.

"Okay, you probably don't know what size you are, so let Lisa the Magnificent and Awesome pick your clothes for you!"

"Channeling your inner Trixie, huh?"

"Of course I am, oh Spike the Stupid and Dense!"

"Stop picking on me and start picking out my clothes!"

So Lisa walked off and I was left standing there, confused. How could one person have so many mood swings? After a while of pondering, Lisa came back with some clothing in her arms. I walked over to grab it and said,"Come on, Lisa, let's go to the next stop."

She turned away from me. "Oh no," she said,"we're not going anywhere until you try on these outfits."

"Why?"

"So I can get pictures of you as my model. Now go try them on! But first, the before pic!"

She took a step back and quickly snapped a picture of me. I didn't even have a chance to smile. She shoved the clothes at me and shooed me to dressing room. The first outfit was a dark green shirt with blue stripes. She paired it with dark purple cargo shorts. I reluctantly put them on, feeling like I was at Carousel Boutique again. And that wasn't necessarily a good thing. After a was done putting them on, I stepped out to show Lisa, making a pose. She squealed and took a picture. So I went back in to find the other outfit. This next one was a purple t-shirt with black board shorts that had green lightning bolts down the side. I stepped out again and made another pose for Lisa. She giggled and took another picture.

"Spike, while you were getting dressed I grabbed you socks and underwear, OK?"

"Wasn't I supposed to get those?" I said, feeling embarassed.

"Not if I got them for you first! I also grabbed this cool Avengers tote bag, see? And I grabbed us matching snapbacks! They were on final offer clearance, so they'll be dirt cheap. Yours is black with this green flame in the middle, with a purple bill, see? And mine is white with a yellow heart and a blue bill! How cool is that?"

"That's really cool, Lisa. Thanks for grabbing all this stuff for me."

"No problem Spike! Now let's go pay so I can show you the rest of the mall!"

They went over to the register, and ended up paying about twenty dollars. Just as they were about to walk out, Lisa reached in the bag and stuck Spike's hat on his head, and also putting on her own.

"It might mess up your hair, but that can't be helped."

So we spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the mall, me occasionally snapping pictures and buying things that will interest my friends.

"I know Twilight's gonna love this book on the history of humanity, and she would've loved the bookstore I got it from! And Rainbow will love this shades and the pictures from the sports store! And Fluttershy is gonna love this set of plant seeds and pictures of the garden and the animals! And the candy basket and pictures from the toy store are perfect for Pinkie! And I hope Applejack will like the tool set and the pictures from the gardening store! I know Rarity will love this makeup set and pictures from the fashion stores!"

We also ate a box of pizza at the food court and took pictures in a photo booth, and a strip of pictures came out for each of us. While we were walking around, Lisa suddenly tapped my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Hey Spike? You see those girls over there that are walking toward us?"

I looked in her direction and saw a group of giggling girls whispering and pointing at me.

"Why are they coming over?" I replied.

"Well, you make quite a handsome human if I do say so myself. Do you want me to get rid of them?"

I shrugged, not knowing what to do.

"This is yes or no, Spike."

I reluctantly nodded. And as quick as Rainbow Dash doing a Sonic Rainboom, Lisa whipped me around to face her and kissed me full on the lips. Before I could protest, we both sunk deeper into the kiss. I felt my hands wrapping around her, and she put hers on my neck. I felt like I could walk on clouds, like a pegasus. But before I could do anything else, Lisa broke the kiss.

"What was that for? How did it get rid of them?"

"It was like marking my territory. See? They're gone. But don't worry Spike, it didn't mean anything."

I suddenly felt angry. Our kiss didn't mean anything? But before I could think, I found myself shouting, "You stole my first kiss!"

"Spike, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I was saving that kiss! For Rarity!"

"Oh! Of course you were! You never thought someone else could care for you, huh? Well, why don't you tell your princess to hurry up and finish that spell so you can go back to Rarity! And so I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Lisa, I-"

"You what, Spike? I'll be waiting at the door for Ms. Sheldon if you need me."

I felt like an idiot. What was I thinking, saying that stuff? And Rarity probably isn't ever going to kiss you that way, Spike! And now the one person that might have hates you! How am I going to fix this? And when I felt all hope was lost, I saw a store right in front of me that could fix everything.

/)(^3^)(\

Part Five

The Gift

The whole way back home Lisa would not talk to me at all. No matter what I did she wouldn't even turn around to look at me. So I skipped out on dinner and went straight up to our room. When I heard her coming up the stairs, I left my present for her on her pillow and hid underneath her bed. I could hear her stomping up the stairs, still angry over what had happened at the mall.

"Oh! The nerve of Spike! After I kissed him, too! And I thought maybe he liked me, too, but noooo! He loves Rarity! Well I could care less about him!"

And then I felt her plop down on the bed, and I saw her gift fall off! Oh no! How do I get forgiveness now? So I mustered up my courage, grabbed the box, and crawled out from the bed. "Lisa?" I asked, cautiously.

"What do you want, Spike?" She said it with hate in her voice, and I knew that she was still mad. I also noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. Was she crying over our fight?

"I got you a present."

"If you expect me to just-"

"Just open it. Please."

"Okay, fine."

I watched Lisa open it, and I saw as her frown started to melt into a smile.

"Spike," she asked, "Where did you get this?"

Flashback (italisized)

I saw the store in front of me, knowing it would solve my problems. I walked in, trying to find the right thing to get Lisa, when an employee walked up to me.

"Do you need any help today?" The lady asked nicely. I decided that she would probably give the best advice, so I decided to ask her for help.

"Well, I have about fifty dollars, and my friend is really mad at me, so I'm getting my friend a present as an apology. Would you have any recommendations?"

"This friend wouldn't happen to be a girl, would it?" She asked, knowingly.

I gulped and nodded my head quickly. The lady laughed a little, and then gestured me to follow her over somewhere.

"We have a deal going on here, buy one sterling silver pendant, and get the box free! Give this to her with a sincere apology, and she will completely forgive you."

"But what if I didn't do anything?"

"Even then. The girl is always right, sweetheart. Now tell me which one of these pendants you think she'll like and we will get it for her!"

I looked through the display, not really seeing anything that was right for Jamie. Then one caught his eye.

"I'll have that pendant, please, how much will it be?" I asked, excitedly.

"This one will be thirty-five. The chains range from five to twenty, and engravings are two dollars each. Oh, and since you chose a locket, we'll print out a photo for you free! Got any photos on you?"

I rumaged through my bag, trying to find my photo strip. When I found it, I handed it over to the lady and pointed out which photo I wanted. Then she showed me a book of symbols that I could engrave, and I settled on one. I also asked for words to be engraved on the back. So the lady, who told me her name was Nina, took the pendant to engrave it. When it was finished, I couldn't believe my eyes!

The pendant that I wanted to give to Lisa was perfect. It was a medium sized heart locket, with small, ocean-blue sapphires along the sides. In the middle was an engraved infinity symbol. When I opened it, I saw one of our pictures, the one of us hugging, inside. On the back were the words, Lisa and Spike. So I bought a small leather cord to go with it, and Nina slipped it on for me.

So she walked me over to the counter to pay, and pulled something out from behind it. To my suprise, it was a white cardboard box.

"Is this the box that I put it in?" I asked sadly.

"No, of course not silly!"

Nina opened the box and pulled out a white porcelain rose with no stem.

"This is!"

She showed me that at the top there was a clasp that opened it, revealing a cushion perfect for the necklace. Nina expertly put it in, and put rose back into the box. Then she handed the box back to me.

"Spike, I hope your girlfriend is a very nice girl, because any girl would be lucky to have a boy like you. Now get on out of here and go give her the present! Time's a-wasting!"

So Nina shooed me out and I walked to the exit, waiting to give Lisa her present.

Flashback over

"Oh Spike," Lisa exclaimed, "This rose is beautiful! Kind of an odd gift, seeing as I live in a house full of small children, but perfect anyways!"

"Um, Lisa, that's not the gift."

"It's not?"

"No, there's a clasp at the top of the rose. Open it."

"Spike, this pendant is beautiful! Thank you!"

"May I have the pleasure of putting it on you?"

"Why of course, dear sir." She said jokingly.

So I gently grabbed the necklace and put it around her neck. While I was doing that, my hand brushed against her neck, and I felt tingles. But I brought both sides around and fastened the clasp. Lisa turned around to face me, and gave me a hug. Let's say I was more than happy to return it. When we broke the hug, I decided to start apologizing.

"Lisa, I'm really sorry over what happened in the mall. I didn't really mean what I said."

"That's okay Spike. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said some things."

"Forgiveness?"

"Forgiveness."

"So Spike, where did you get this necklace?"

So I told her the story of Nina the sales lady, including everything except when she called Lisa my girlfriend. I didn't want to make things awkward.

Lisa started giggling. "You know Spike," she said jokingly, "Nina was absolutely right about something."

"And what would that be?"

"That any girl would be lucky to have you. And that the girl is always right. Words of wisdom."

"Do you mean that?"

"What, that I'm always right? Of course!"

"No, the other thing."

"Oh, um, yeah, I really think so Spike."

"Thanks, Lisa. Can we pretend like our fight didn't happen? Just go back to being friends instead of slightly awkward companions?"

"Sure, Spike."

So we talked for a little longer, until Lisa called lights out. And that night, I slept peacefully.

/)(^3^)(\

Part Six

You really want to?

The next few days went by so fast, that I can't even remember everything that happened. But I guess time really does fly when you're having fun. The days stayed in a constant schedule, Lisa and I getting ready, eating breakfast, going outside for the day to talk and hang out, and then coming back in for dinner and sleep.

And before I knew it, the last day had arrived. Lisa and I were sitting at the spot where we first met. We talked just like any other day, until our conversation turned to me leaving.

"So, Spike," Jamie said cautiously, "I guess you're leaving today."

"Yeah, I guess I am." I replied.

"It's not like I won't miss you or anything, it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"I want to go with you."

"To Equestria? With me? Why? Don't you like it here?"

"I guess it's because I can have something there that I can't really have here."

"What's that?"

"A family."

I sat there shocked. Then I decided to respond, "What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love Mrs. Davey, Ms. Sheldon, and the kids, but I'll never find a real family here. Did I ever tell you how I got here Spike?"

I shook my head as Lisa continued, "My mom died while I was born, and my dad had abandoned her. So they left the baby, me, at the brand-new orphanage, St. Mary's. I was the first orphan. Then others came. And then the prospective parents came for interviews. And every time they found something wrong with me. And one by one my friends were adopted, all except for me. And then I turned thirteen, and that's when I knew no one would adopt me. So what's next for me? I won't go to college, I don't have money, so I'll have to get bad jobs. No one would want to date me, the orphan at McDonald's with no money. So there's really nothing for me here. At least in Equestria I'll have a chance."

"Well, I hope you can go with me."

"Thanks, Spike. But we don't even know if I can go, so why get my hopes up?"

And that's when the swirling portal appeared.

"Lisa," I began, "Come with me. Just jump in."

"But what about everyone at the orphanage?"

"They would understand. I'll even ask Celestia to send a letter when we get there. Just go with me."

She was hesitant, so I grabbed her hand. She looked down at it, then up at my face, smiling.

Lisa nodded, and we jumped in together.

/)(^3^)(\

When I opened my eyes, we were at the foot of Celestia's throne. She flew down to us, but she didn't seem as tall anymore. Now I could come up to her neck.

So Celestia began to speak, "Spike, I am glad you have returned home, and happy that you have brought your friend. Are you prepared to transform back?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay, step forward Spike."

I handed Lisa the Avengers bag with all my human things, except the clothes I was wearing now. Lisa was standing there with the camera in her hand.

"One last picture?"

So I walked over to her, knowing I wouldn't be a human anymore.

She pointed the camera towards us, and she pressed the button. Suddenly there was two blinding flashes of light.

When my eyes adjusted, I looked around, feeling shorter again. I looked down, seeing my clothes in a pile at my feet. When I looked up, I saw Lisa staring down at me. We looked at each other sadly, knowing a relationship probably couldn't work now.

"Spike, I know that you and Lisa share feelings for each other, but a relationship between a dragon and a human cannot and will not work. Either Lisa goes home a human, or she stays here as a different species. And only she can make the decision, so do not try to sway her. Lisa, what will you do?"

I looked at her nervously, hoping she would stay.

"Princess, I've made my decision. I'm going to stay with Spike."

I sighed in relief.

"Wonderful, now you're going to have to find a permanent form-changing potion."

"Okay, give it to me."

"I only possessed one, the one Spike drank. There are only two others in Equestria. One is in Saddle Arabia, and the other is in Ponyville. I will transport the both of you to the nearest one."

I felt another flash, and we were gone.

/)(^3^)(\

Part Seven

You did what?

When I could see again, I saw Twilight standing above me, angry. I also saw Lisa sitting in the corner, laughing at me.

"So Spike," started Twilight, "Where exactly did my number one assistant go this week?"

I gulped. I could feel beads of sweat on my forehead. Should I tell her?

"W-w-well..." I stammered.

"Well what, Spike?" Twilight demanded.

I stuttered, " Um, well, um, you know, stuff... and-"

"And who is that?"

"Lisa." I said in my best Fluttershy imitation.

Suddenly, Twilight and Lisa started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"I already told Twilight everything while you were asleep. We just wanted to mess with you."

I felt like the sky had been lifted off my shoulders. Twilight wasn't mad at me! Yay! But then I remembered that Princess Celestia had sent us for a reason.

"Twilight, who in Ponyville has a permanent form-changing potion?"

"How badly do you want it?"

"Huh?"

"Persuade me."

"Oh Twilight! You have it? Thank you!"

"I didn't say you could have it yet. What do you intend to you use it for? Are you going to turn into a human and go with Lisa forever? Or will she stay here?"

"Lisa is going to stay here. That's what she told Celestia."

"Thank Celestia! I don't think I could bear it if you left Spike..."

Twilight started tearing up. "You're a like a little brother to me."

So I walked over to her a hugged her. "I would never leave you, Twilight." I said. I could feel myself tearing up too.

"Back to business. Why should I let Lisa have my potion Spike?"

"Well, back there she told me that she always wanted to have a family, and that here in Equestria she would be able to. That's something she said she couldn't have that on Earth. And-"

"And what?"

"And I really, really..."

"Really... what, exactly?"

"I really, really like her." My cheeks were burning.

"Is that all?"

"Well..."

"I believe you Spike, and I'm going to give it to Lisa. Let me go get it."

While Twilight went over to grab the potion, I walked over to Lisa.

Lisa broke the silence. She said smugly, "So you really, really like me, huh?"

"Well, you're tolerable."

"That's it? Nothing more?"

"So are you thinking of what you're going to change into?"

"What do you mean?" In the corner of my eye I saw Twilight walking over.

"Well, I thought about how you said you would want a family here."

"Yeah, Spike?"

I turned away from her so she wouldn't see my blush. I heard Twilight walk next to us. That made everything I was going to say ten times harder.

"If you changed into a pony there'd be a lot of stallions for you, and you would probably make a cute pony. Or you could change into a dragon if you wanted, but I'd be the only other dragon. But you'd probably want to be a pony, and I can understand why-"

"Spike, turn around."

I turned around, but instead of seeing Lisa towering over me, I saw a cute, sunny yellow dragon. My instincts told me that this dragon was a girl. She had aquamarine ears and spines, and a light blue belly. But the most interesting thing about her was her eyes. They were like a clear blue lake of laki-ness. Don't judge me, I'm not a poet. And in her claws, was a small, empty vial.

"Lisa?"

I walked over to her shocked. "But I thought-"

I never got to finish my sentence because, as fast as Applejack bucking a tree, Lisa kissed me. And this time, we didn't break it. I can't tell you what it felt like, because you've never kissed a dragon before.

When we broke it, I stared into her eyes. Instantly, I knew it was her, since no other living thing had eyes like hers.

"Lisa, why did you turn into a dragon?"

"Because I like you, dummy! And cutie marks are overrated anyways."

So I pulled her close to me and hugged her. I whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

Behind us I heard Twilight giggling.

"I guess you found your special somepony before I did, Spike. Will she be staying with us?"

Lisa replied, "Yes, I will be. Can I ask you a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"I need to send a letter to Princess Celestia, please."

"Okay. Do you want Spike to write for you?"

"Sure. I haven't broken in these claws yet."

I grabbed my quill and scroll and said, "Ready."

"Please forward to Mrs. Davey and Ms. Sheldon of St. Mary's Orphanage, New Mexico, Earth. Dear everyone, This is from Lisa and Spike. We're very sorry for running away without saying goodbye to everyone. We'll miss you all very much. But don't bother looking for us, you won't be able to find us. We are very far away from the orphanage. No one on Earth could find us. Just know that we can take care of ourselves where we are. And there is a lot of other people here, and we are adopted. I could never be happier. Thank you for raising me, and say goodbye to all the kids, I'm going to miss them. Sincerely, Lisa and Spike."

When I finished, I could see tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think I will be. But can I send the letter? It would make me feel better."

"Sure, just focus on where you want to send it, and breathe the fire."

I handed her the scroll and watched her concentrate. She opened her mouth, and a blue fire the color of her eyes sent the scroll to Celestia.

"Did it work?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I think it did."

Twilight spoke up, "Let's go introduce Lisa to the girls! There's a welcome home party waiting for us at Sugarcube Corner."

"Oh, wait! Lisa, thanks for the best first kiss ever."

"What about the one at-"

"We were humans then. Consider this your new first kiss."

"I like this one better anyways."

So we walked out, excited to see our friends.

/)(^3^)(\

Part Eight

Cupcake Fight!

While walking over to Sugarcube Corner, I talked to Twilight about my time with Lisa. She seemed interested to learn about humans. She said something about passing information on to Lyra?

Before we knew it, we arrived.

Twilight opened the door with her magic, and we all stepped into the shop. Standing inside was the Elements of Harmony, all smiling at us.

"Welcome home!" Everyone cried.

It was an all-out classic Pinkamena Diane Pie party. Ballons and streamers covered the room, and a welcome home banner was hanging from the ceiling. Her signature music was playing, and a table of goodies and punch was on the side. On the wall was pin the tail on the pony, and Gummy was crawling around like always does.

I walked over to the punch and served cups for Lisa and I.

"Who do you want to talk to first Lisa?" I asked

"I'm not really sure, why don't you tell me who is who?"

"Well... Where do I start? The two ponies bobbing for apples are Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Rainbow is the one with-"

"Rainbow hair?"

"Yeah. And the other is Applejack. Now, you already know Twilight, and the pony next to her is Fluttershy. Rarity is the one by the punch bowl, and the pony bouncing around is Pinkie Pie. She threw this party."

"Let's just wait here and see who comes over first. You have their presents, right?"

"The things I bought at the mall?"

"No, the other presents. Of course the ones from the mall!"

"Yeah, I have them. Good thing, too, looks like they're all coming over."

Six mares trotted over to us, excited.

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey, how we've missed you so!" Rarity squealed.

Lisa laughed. "Spikey-Wikey?" She asked mockingly.

"Yeah," said Rainbow, "We all missed the little guy. And it looks like he was busy making friends while he was gone too. What's your name?"

"My name is Lisa." She said.

Pinkie jumped up and down in excitement. "Yay! Little Spikey has a special friend! Now I can make a heart cake with your names on it!"

I blushed and looked down. I heard the girls giggling. Then Applejack spoke up. "If it's alright with y'all, y'mind tellin' us how you met?"

"Well, I met him when he fell out of a bush. I almost had a heart attack!"

"If you don't mind me asking, could you tell us why you wanted to come to Equestria? If that's alright with you, I mean." Said Fluttershy.

"Well, back there I didn't really have a lot of oppurtunities to do much with my life. And with everything Spike told me about you guys and what it's like here, it seemed perfect. And... Spike." I saw her blushing, and I blushed too. So I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her.

"Awwwww," the others cooed.

"And if you don't mind me asking dearie, wherever did you get that necklace?" Asked Rarity.

"Spike gave it to me after something at the mall to cheer me up."

"Spike, you little gentlecolt!"

Twilight looked suspicious. "What exactly did happen, Spike?"

"Oh, just a communication error." I said nonchalantly. Twilight looked at me, and I knew that she would ask me later.

Then Lisa spoke up, "Speaking of presents, Spike get the bag!"

"You didn't give Spike a lot of presents, did you? He has issues with presents." Twilight asked.

Lisa looked at me quizically. I looked back at her like, I'll tell you later. I brought out the bag of gifts and exclaimed, "I brought all of you presents! For Twilight, this book, for Pinkie, these candies, for Rarity, the makeup set, for Applejack, a new tool set, for Fluttershy, these plant seeds, and for Rainbow, these shades. I'll give you pictures as soon as I get them developed."

"Spike, these are great! We all thank you." Everyone nodded in agreement with what Twilight said.

"Yeah sugarcube, your friend is real lucky to have such a noble dragonfriend like you." Said Applejack.

"Yeah, I know." And with that, Lisa kissed me on the cheek.

Pinkie started talking. "You be really good to little Spike, you hear me! Pinkie Promise! And you too, Spike! Both of you Pinkie Promise!"

"Um, Pinkie, I don't know how to." So we both laughed, and Pinkie taught her how. We both Pinkie promised, and she nodded in satisfaction.

"Now you can both be cutesey-wutesy love birds together!" Pinkie yelled.

Rainbow Dash spoke up, "Yeah, and Spike can serve you tea from his set while he wears his apron! Bwahahaha!"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "You try getting those stains off your scales!"

"I'm just messing with you, Spike! But you now need to pass the test."

"What test?" I asked.

"So far you guys have hugged and kissed each other on the cheek. How do we know you really do like each other, and you're not just brother and sister? Huh?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow! You can't ask them to do that! Spike's still a youngin'!" Applejack exclaimed.

"What exactly do you mean, Rainbow Dash?" I asked.

"Well duh!" Pinkie interrupted, "She wants you to kiss!"

Twilight cut in, "Rainbow! I'm ashamed in you! You can't ask them to do that!"

"Yes Rainbow Dash. It's not ladylike to ask someone that." Rarity huffed.

Fluttershy whispered, "You don't have to kiss if you don't want to, the rest of us will believe you."

I turned toward Lisa. Behind us, the others were arguing with Rainbow Dash.

"What do you say, Lisa?" I asked. "Want to give them a good show? I mean, um, that came out wrong-"

"Shut up, Spike."

Lisa grabbed me and dipped me into a kiss. She held me up with her arms, while I leaned on them and held onto her neck. I heard the arguing stop, and some whistles and hollering start. We paid them no attention. We both sunk deeper into the kiss, and my hand started rubbing her spines. I felt fireworks, and Lisa's claws on my back.

Finally, I felt hooves seperating us.

"That was..." Lisa said.

"Amazing." I finished.

"Yeah. It was."

"What was that?" Twilight exclaimed.

I spoke up, "Well, Rainbow Dash-"

Rainbow Dash interrupted me. "I asked you to kiss!"

"We did!" Lisa replied.

"What she means, sugarcube," Applejack said, "Is that we asked you to kiss, not have a full-blown make out session."

My cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Um, well, I can explain... hehe..."

"Yeah," Lisa interrupted, "He can explain."

"Thanks for all your help throwing me under the wagon." I muttered.

"See, um, well... iguessikindareallyloveher." I mumbled.

"Spike, dearie, what did you say?" Rarity asked.

"Iguessikindaloveher." I said a little louder.

"Could you please say that again?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ikinda-"

"Yeah, could you talk louder?" Rainbow interrupted.

"What I was saying-"

Applejack interrupted, "Sorry partner, what were you sayin'?"

"I was trying to say-"

"Sorry Spike, what was that?"

"I said I LOVE HER!"

"Oh." Lisa said.

"Sorry Lisa, um... I understand if you don't like me too..."

"No, I don't like you."

"Oh, I'm sorry I ever asked you to come."

"You didn't let me finish. I said I don't like you. I love you, too Spike. Why else would I have turned into a dragon?"

Lisa and I hugged after that. Then Lisa whispered something in my ear that I was happy to help with. We snuck over to the snack table and filled our claws with ammunition. Suddenly, Lisa hollered the immortal words.

"Cupcake Fight!"

The beloved mini-pastries were flying. I threw them at every pony I saw. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight, even Rarity! I tried to go soft on Fluttershy, but she threw really hard for an Element of Kindness. Lisa and I could take them, but I think that our downfall was Pinkie. Anything we threw at her she would eat. Even when Lisa brought out the reserve brownies. And she was everywhere. She would show up in a sponge bucket, and then in the potted plant across the room. She came out behind Gummy wearing funny disguise glasses with the holy grail of weaponized pastries. BANANA CREAM PIE.

Suddenly, the whole world was in slow motion. I saw Pinkie aiming towards Lisa, and I instantly ran towards her. I knew I wasn't going to make it at this pacem so I jumped as hard as I can in front of Lisa, and the pie hit me right in the face.

I heard Lisa scream, "You monster!"

And five seconds after, I heard Pinkie yell, "Not the cake! Noooooo! Right in the cake-hole face!"

Suddenly, I felt claws on my arm. "Spike," Lisa said, "You took a pie for me."

"Did you-did you get her back for me?" I said weakly.

"Of course I did. Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, but I think a kiss would make it better."

Lisa leaned in and gave me a short, sweet kiss. Immediately after she wiped me down with a napkin.

"Do you want to go back to the library to get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure Spike. Lets go."

/)(^3^)(\

Part Nine

Cause and Effect

Lisa and I arrived at the library about fifteen minutes later, and my stomach was growling.

Lisa talked over the growling. "Spike, now that I'm a dragon, what do I eat? I mean, are we vegetarians, or what?"

"You could say that."

"What do we eat then?"

"Twenty questions..."

"Spike!"

"Okay, okay! We eat gemstones!"

"Gemstones?!"

"Each one has its own, special flavor. My personal favorites are rubies, but you might think different... Oh! I know what to get you!"

"Care to tell me?"

"You know, I haven't had a good gemstone in a while. Care to share one of my finer selections with me?"

"Um, sure? What do you do, age them?"

"Yeah, exactly! Let me go get one for us to share, and a small platter of little ones. Chef Spike is on it!"

I walked up the stairs and grabbed all the gems I would need from my stash. I snatched one of Twilight's plates, and arranged the gemstones on it. I brought it down carefully, proud of my work.

"Chef Spike's newest creation is complete!"

"You really aren't joking, are you?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Okay, show me our dinner."

"Today's entrée consists of the finest selection of ocean sapphires, one of the largest ones ever found! It has been aged for about a year, and it is served with an assortment of small gemstones, like topaz, opal, and jade. Everything is garnished in crushed gold. Enjoy!"

"Wow, Spike, you really outdid yourself! Where did you even get everything such short notice?"

"I've been saving that sapphire for a year, waiting for a special occasion. And I always have some gems on hand."

"Where do I even start?"

"It would be my honor if you had the first bite of sapphire, since this is your first time having gemstones. Try biting right in the middle. But not all, I want some, too, you know!"

I watched her bite into the sapphire, and her eyes widened in suprise.

"Spike, I don't even know how to describe it! This is sooooo good and-"

"Let's not talk right now, let's just eat."

So we got down to eating, and before you knew it, the plate was empty.

"Spike, I'm always going to remember this meal of gemstones you gave me."

"Thanks Lisa. But I only need one pair of gemstones."

"What are they?"

"Your eyes. They're the only gemstones I need."

"Spike, that is the corniest and most romantic thing you've ever said. Don't ruin this moment."

"I'll try not to. Speaking of romance, you and I have unfinished business."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed that every time we kiss, something interrupts us?"

Realization dawned on her face. "Ohhhhh..."

"And we're all alone now, so..."

We looked into each other's eyes, knowing nothing would ruin our moment.

"Spike, did anyone ever tell you how pretty your eyes are?"

"You can be the first."

"If anyone's eyes are gemstones, they're yours. They're like these beautiful emeralds."

We both leaned in closer, and I decided to take the first step for once. I moved my head forward and kissed Lisa. I closed my eyes, living in the moment. She put her claws on my head spines like I did earlier. I put my claws on her back and pulled her closer. It was pure bliss. After a while, we broke the kiss. We kept hugging, and we just stayed like that for a long time.

And in that moment, I knew that no gemstone could replace this.

/)(^3^)(\

At an orphanage in New Mexico, two women are in a room, sobbing at the fireplace. One looks up, and sees a letter appear at the mantel.

"Christie, look, a letter."

The elder woman turns and picks up the letter, and reads it out loud to her friend.

"Mary, do you really think they'll be okay?"

"In all the years we've known Lisa, I know she'll be okay. And she'll take care of Spike, don't worry."

"Should we call off the search?"

"No, let them look. I don't think they will find them. But I am going to miss her."

"I hope they're okay. Where do you suppose they went?"

"Somewhere better than here, I suppose. It's as if they left by magic. They'll be okay."

/)(^3^)(\

Back at Sugarcube Corner, six mares were cleaning up splattered pastries.

"Y'know Rainbow, none of this woulda happened if you had just kept your mouth shut 'bout Spike and his fillyfriend." Applejack accused.

"How exactly is it my fault?"

Twilight stated the answer. "If you hadn't pushed them to kiss, Spike wouldn't have confessed his love, and they wouldn't have declared war on us. It's all cause and effect."

"Well, if Rainbow Dash wasn't going to ask them to, I was certainly going to." Rarity said.

Rainbow Dash was angry. "I thought that you said it was unladylike!"

"Well, the way that you went about it dear, was unladylike. I was going to simply drop some hints here and there. But your way did the trick as well, I suppose." Rarity replied.

"If anyone else wants to know, I thought they were adorable." Fluttershy said.

Pinkie hopped by. "I thought their first kiss was super-duper splenderific! And they were soooooo cute!"

"Actually," Twilight said, "That wasn't their first kiss."

"I'm not one to gossip, but was their first kiss?" Rarity inquired.

"Well, right after Lisa transformed into a dragon, they kissed too, but it wasn't like that kiss they had earlier. I also overheard Spike saying something about them kissing as humans, but-"

Rainbow interrupted her. "I guess those two really do like kissing, huh? I wouldn't be suprised if that's what they were doing right now."

"Oh no! They're all alone in the library unsupervised! What if-"

"Sugarcube, after all of us harassin' them earlier, I think they've earned some alone time, don't you?"

"I guess so. I just hope they're happy together."

And they continued to clean in silence.

/)(^3^)(\

Part Ten

Epilogue

In a cave on the outskirts of Equestria, there are two dragons laying on their horde. They are both roughly the size of a king sized bed. The larger one is purple with lime green spikes. He has a small photo book by his arm. The other is yellow with aqua-blue spikes. On her neck is a small heart pendant.

Slowly, they awaken and the male begins to speak.

"How was your nap?"

"Oh, it was good. I still wish we had bought those beds though. They were really comfy."

"Yeah, they were. Are you hungry?"

"I kinda am. Can you grab me a sapphire?"

"Sure. I'll see if I can find your favorite."

"Oh, there's a fire ruby laying around here somewhere for you, let me find it."

They both found their gemstones at the same time.

"Found it!"

"Hah, I found it first!"

"No, I did!"

"Does it matter? Just give me my sapphire! And here's your ruby."

They immediately began to snack on them together.

"Spike, is this the sapphire I think it is?"

"Yep, it's the same type that we had on our first date."

"I still remember that night. We had just got back from the party, and you made me a gemstone dinner."

"And you said that I had the prettiest eyes you ever saw!"

"So did you."

"And the kiss..."

"I'll never forget any of them."

"I remember when the girls were arguing over us kissing, and when we did they were all like, what? They actually kissed? Hilarious."

"Yeah, and the cupcake fight was epic."

"I miss them, you know."

"So do I."

"Especially Twilight. She was like my big sister."

"Speaking of that, there's something I've been meaning to tell you Spike."

"What's that?"

"Do you remember why I wanted to come to Equestria?"

"Because there was more oppurtunities here for you and you love me?"

"There was something else, Spike."

"I honestly can't remember right now."

"I wanted to have a family."

"Oh, are you saying that, we should, you know..."

"Yeah, I am Spike. I want to have a family with you."

"Oh."

"Well if you don't want to, that's okay."

"No, I just didn't know how to respond. Are you sure?"

"More than anything."

"Okay then. You know, I was wondering when you were gonna ask, I mean, I've always wanted a Spike Jr."

"We are not naming them Spike Jr."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Well, I was thinking Gem, or Crystal."

"That's good too, I guess. I can't wait to have our own little gems running around."

And with that, the two dragons moved closer and embraced, with their eyes glittering with hope.

They were glittering like gemstones.

/)(^3^)(\


End file.
